Coeurs enchainés OS LEMON
by Fairy-T
Summary: C'est le festival dans la ville de Magnolia. Mirajane en profite pour jouer un mauvais tour et jeter un sortilège sur Levy et Gajeel, les condamnant pendant trois jours à ne pas pouvoir se séparer l'un de l'autre. Et si ceci était une occasion pour un rapprochement ? Une grande touche de magie, d'amour et une pincée d'été ! [LEMON ! J'ai mis M au cas ou XD]


**Attention LEMON ! (donc pas pour les âmes sensibles *sifflote* ...)**

Le soleil régnait au zénith, la lumière brillante rayonnait sur la ville de Magnolia en cette saison d'été. Et les habitants se réjouissaient de ce si beau temps, il faut dire qu'après leur printemps terriblement pluvieux, ils n'avaient pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps ! La météo parfaite tombait comme par hasard au moment du festival tant attendu par tous les résidents de la ville. Ce festival durait trois jours, il constituait à de nombreux jeux, boutiques, à d'autres activités puis le clou du spectacle, un feu d'artifice. On venait de tout Fiore pour admirer les festivités, et pendant ce laps de temps, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient comment dire, en vacance !

Ils se prélassaient à la plage, tous ensembles, s'amusant à des batailles d'eau, pour les mages féminines à faire des séances de bronzages, et à se dorloter de crèmes. Ces trois jours étaient attendus par tout le monde depuis un mois, c'était l'occasion de décompresser, et de souffler, ne pensant plus qu'à rire et à profiter de ses amis.

Levy n'avait jamais trop aimé à la plage, en faite, si elle fouillait dans son esprit, elle avait toujours détesté y aller. Surement à cause de ses complexes, en effet, comparé à ses amies, elle se trouvait trop plate, ou alors c'était ses comparses qui étaient trop pulpeuses ? Elle rigola, et se replongea dans les écritures de son bouquin. Elle resserra les pans de sa couverture malgré les 35°c, la mage des mots jeta un coup d'œil devant elle, et souria en voyant Grey poursuivre Natsu avec une pieuvre géante sur la plage, tandis que le Maitre matait ouvertement les mages en maillot de bain. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçue Cana en compagnie d'une bière se marrant avec Macao. Mirajane, Erza et Lisanna bronzaient pas très loin d'elle, puis une voix la tira de sa contemplation. 

\- **Alors, petit rat de bibliothèque, toujours fourré dans tes livres ?** Railla Gajeel, se tenant derrière elle, les mains derrière sa tête. 

Surprise, elle sursauta, et tourna la tête en direction du Dragon Slayer. Elle tomba sur ses prunelles rouges et elle put y discerner une pointe d'amusement dans son regard. Levy rougit brusquement en le voyant seulement vêtu de son maillot de bain, et détourna le regard gênée. 

\- **Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux.** Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante à son plus grand désarroi. 

Il la fixa quelques instants et s'attarda sur sa couverture posée sur ses épaules, il haussa un sourcil, l'air intrigué. 

**\- T'as pas chaud comme ça ? Retire ça, tu vas nous faire un malaise. **Lui conseilla t-il d'une voix amicale.

**\- J...Je ne préfère pas...**

\- **Ah ? T'aurais pas par hasard des boutons sur tout le corps ?** S'amusa t-il

\- **Non ! C'est juste que... Bref, j'aimerai bien lire la suite de mon livre !** Se renfrogna Levy en faisant croire qu'elle continuait de lire.

\- **Oh, pis fais comme tu veux, 'c'est pas mes affaires !** Grogna le mage en s'éloignant d'elle 

Levy le suivit du regard discrètement, en se frappant et s'insultant mentalement, décidément à chaque fois qu'il était à côté d'elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher son petit cœur à faire les montagnes russes avec son ami, son ventre ! Elle soupira, désespérée, depuis quelques temps, ses joues semblaient prendre des coups de soleil quand elle voyait Gajeel et son cerveau n'était pas mieux, il pensait sans arrêt au Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier adorait la voir enrager, mais pour une fois qu'il lui parlait assez gentiment, elle l'envoyait dans les roses enfin plus précisément dans les épines. Elle maudit Lucy et Mirajane ainsi qu'Erza, et puis aussi Lisanna au passage ! Mais pourquoi les avait-elle écoutées ? Elle n'aurait jamais du acheter ce bikini ! Elle se souvient encore de leurs discussions 

_FLASH BACK_

_\- Levy, ne t'inquiète pas, lâche toi un peu ! Lui ordonna Lucy en lui présentant un nouveau maillot de bain._

_\- Mais... Je n'ai pas vos formes moi... Et puis je n'aime pas la plage !_

_\- Et alors ? Un bikini ça va à tout le monde ! Répliqua Lisanna_

_\- Permet moi d'en douter... Bouda Levy en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, signe de refus. Et puis un bikini, j'ai trop peur que le nœud se détache !_

_\- Mais non, soupira Erza, si tu l'attaches bien, tout ira bien._

_\- Tiens Levy-chan ! J'en ai trouvé un qui t'ira à merveille ! Alors tu le trouves comment ? Demanda Mirajane les yeux pleins d'étoiles, optimiste._

_\- Moui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal..._

_\- Tu seras super mignonne comme ça ! Tous les garçons vont tomber raider dingue ! S'enthousiasma Lucy en battant des mains et d'un regard un peu amusé, surtout Gajeel hein ?_

_\- Ahahahha, Levy t'es toute rouge, rigola Lisanna, on a touché dans le mille ?_

_\- Je crois qu'on l'a perdu, se moqua Erza, elle est tellement rouge qu'on pourrait la confondre avec le maillot de bain rouge derrière elle !_

_\- Vous ne direz rien hein ?! Vous me promettez ?_

_\- Seulement, si tu prends ce magnifique bikini et que tu le portes, ajouta Lucy perfide, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres._

Et voila, où elle en était maintenant, à crever de chaud sous cette couette étouffante. Et elle devait s'avouer que de voir l'eau turquoise lui faisant diablement envie, juste patauger quelques minutes dans l'eau aurait été le paradis. Elle soupira, elle n'osait pas.

**\- Hey Levy ! **Lança Lucy en la rejoignant,** tu me rejoins dans l'eau ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas !**

**\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas à cause de ce bikini que vous m'avez forcé à acheter, et à porter !**

**\- Ah non, tu l'as acheté parce que tu le voulais ! Hein ?! **Souria Lucy en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil**, allez viens, je m'ennuie toute seule, et puis dans l'eau personne ne verra ton maillot de bain !**

**\- Mhm... Bon d'accord.**

Levy capitula, et se leva non sans oublier sa couverture sur ses épaules sous le regard amusé de Lucy, qui dès que sa meilleure amie s'est mise sur ses deux pieds, elle se jeta sur son dos, l'obligeant à marcher devant elle, tout en éclatant de rire sous les protestations de Levy. Elles se jetèrent dans l'eau azurée, après que la mage des mots ait jeté sa couette un peu plus loin.

Quand Levy sentit l'océan vaguait sur sa peau, elle poussa un soupir de béatitude, elle nageait littéralement dans le bonheur ! Elle fit quelques brasses en compagnie de Lucy, elle se retourna mais la mage des clefs avait disparue ! Inquiète, elle la chercha des yeux, quand tout d'un coup sa tête s'enfonça brutalement dans l'eau, sa respiration se coupa d'un seul coup, paniquée elle remonta à la surface cherchant une bouffée d'air. Elle assassina du regard Lucy, toujours entrain de rire. 

\- **T'aurais du voir ta tête !** Suffoqua de rire la mage blonde.

\- **Prépare-toi ma vieille !** Rétorqua Levy en lui lançant une vague d'eau dans le visage avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans la mer. 

Pendant au moins dix minutes, une lutte interminable se fit entre les deux mages, rigolant quand elle n'était pas entrain de boire la tasse, ou la tête sous l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, toutes les deux essoufflées, elles se regardèrent, les yeux malicieux. 

\- **J'ai gagné, t'as perdu,** dit Levy un sourire aux lèvres

\- **Oh non ! J'AI gagné, TU as perdu !**

\- **Bon, on va dire qu'on a gagné toutes les deux,** s'esclaffa la mage des livres 

Elles discutèrent un peu, tout en pataugeant dans l'eau, mais soudain, quand Levy fit une brasse devant elle, elle sentit son haut de maillot de maillot de bain se détacher, stupéfaite, pendant quelques secondes, elle resta les yeux s'accrochaient à son bikini, comme si le pouvoir de son regard pouvait le faire remonter. Et d'un coup, elle mit ses mains devant sa poitrine par pur réflexe, et de son autre main, elle tenta d'attraper ce maudit bout de tissus, mais il s'échappait à son plus grand désarroi.

Elle rejoignit la surface en appelant Lucy, mais cette dernière se faisait entrainer par Natsu, et ne pouvait l'aider. Elle regarda au alentour, mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle soupira, et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, ne savant que faire. Elle prit sa respiration, et de ses deux mains, elle plongea dans l'eau turquoise, les joues cramoisies. Et soudain, elle le vit, en face d'elle, d'un coup de nageoire ou de brasse, elle l'attrapa, et remonta à l'air libre. Soulagée, elle leva les yeux, et ils s'agrandirent d'un seul coup, elle ne put échapper un petit cri d'étonnement.

Devant elle, se trouvait Gajeel la fixant étrangement, enfin surtout au niveau de son buste. Elle suivit son regard d'un regard suspicieux et cria de stupeur, Levy plongea dans l'eau pour qu'il ne puisse voir que ses yeux et son nez, il venait de voir sa poitrine ! Rouge comme une écrevisse, Gajeel put apercevoir de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles, et ne put s'empêcher de rire, moqueur. 

**\- T'as enfin quitté ta couverture ! Enfin un peu trop...**

**\- Q-quoi ? Nah ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M-mon... Haut de maillot de bain s'est défait... J'ai appelé Lucy pour qu'elle m'aide, mais ce baka de Natsu l'a emmené je ne sais où !**

Gajeel souria discrètement en voyant la mine boudeuse de Levy, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et ressentit un petit pincement au cœur qu'il s'empêcha d'ignorer, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, à son hésitation. 

**\- Hum... Gajeel tu peux partir ? Pour que je m'habille tu vois... **Fit-elle gênée

**\- J'peux t'aider s'tu veux...** Proposa t-il

**\- E-e-spèce de pervers ! OUST !**

Elle lui tourna le dos, comme pour clore la discussion, et il n'eut que d'autres choix de nager plus loin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard en biais, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il secoua la tête et soupira.

Quant à Levy, elle n'avait décidément pas de chance ! Elle fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui ! Elle s'assura qu'il s'était un peu éloigné et retourné, puis elle essaya de remettre son soutien-gorge, seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que ce soit si difficile ! Après maintes et maintes tentatives, elle arrêta désespérée, elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur la plage comme ça, et personne ne pouvait l'aider... A part Gajeel... Elle refoula tant bien que mal sa gêne, et cria son prénom. Surpris, il lui adressa un regard étonné, en l'interrogeant du regard. 

**\- T-tu peux m'aider s'il-te plait ? **Rougit Levy en entendant sa proposition.

**\- T'as refusé tout à l'heure, alors tu te débrouilles !**

**\- Gajeel, **supplia des yeux la jeune mage.

**\- D'accord, **soupira t-il en se plaçant derrière elle. 

Tandis que maladroitement, elle mit son haut de maillot de bain devant sa poitrine, il attrapa d'un coup de main habile les quatre fils, dont deux qu'il coinça entre ses dents. Il noua adroitement le premier nœud, au même moment, Levy frissonna en sentant les doigts du mage se posaient pendant quelques secondes sur son dos, il remonta sa main jusqu'à son cou, faisant monter en crescendo les frissons de Levy rougissante comme jamais.

Puisqu'elle était de dos, elle ne put voir Gajeel rougir lorsqu'il dégagea d'un geste, ses cheveux trop gênant, en se rapprochant, n'étant qu'à plus de quelques centimètres de la petite mage.

Mais, de la où ils étaient ils ne pouvaient voir, Mirajane les regardant à travers ses jumelles, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres auparavant angélique. Elle eut un petit rire vicieux, et éclata de rire. Les mages autour d'elle la regardèrent étrangement, comme si elle avait perdu la tête, tandis qu'elle partait en direction de la guilde, toujours ce petit sourire peint sur sa bouche, se frottant les mains. 

Plus tard, dans la soirée, dans la guilde...

Mirajane observait attentivement la salle, en particulier deux personnes. L'une, Levy était assise en compagnie d'Erza, Cana, Lucy, Natsu et Grey tandis que Gajeel se trouvait au bar, à ses côtés. Un sourire perfide se peint sur ses lèvres, et elle versa dans deux verres, quelques gouttes d'une de ses potions.

Elle toussota pour se redonner contenance, et surtout pour masquer la joie qui étouffait son petit cœur. La barmaid déposa la boisson commandé par le mage d'acier, et sifflota un petit air, en dépassant les quelques tables qui la séparait de Levy, puis posa gracieusement son verre.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire mystérieux, quand elle but, et retourna à son bar, pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle qui allait bientôt commencer.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Levy et le Dragon Slayer se sentirent mal tout d'un coup, et une force surnaturelle, envoya Levy dans les bras de Gajeel. Ils se regardèrent avec des gros yeux, et se reculèrent d'un bond d'un mètre tous les deux. Les mages présents dans la salle s'était tus, et observait cette étrange scène. 

**\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ?! **Lui hurla Gajeel mécontent

**\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas moi !**

**\- Ah oui bien sûr, et qui d'autre ça peut être, t'étais à l'autre bout de la salle !**

**\- Comment tu sais que j'étais au fond de salle ? **S'étonna Levy

**\- Je... Mais pour rien !** Se refrogna Gajeel, en rougissant à peine. 

Mais quelques secondes après la fin de leurs échanges, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, ils furent brutalement ramenés l'un à l'autre, et sur le coup, le Dragon Slayer se fit violemment percuté par Levy qui sur le choc, tombèrent sur le sol tous les deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, le mage avait protégé la mage des mots en la tenant très fort, tandis qu'elle s'était agrippé au T-shirt du mage. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, et entendirent les sifflements et acclamations des autres mages, gênés tous les deux, ils se relevèrent, et s'adressèrent un regard timide. 

**\- OH MON DIEU ! **S'exclama Mirajane en faisant mine d'être alarmé en agitant un flacon sous les yeux des autres mages de Fairy Tail.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mira-chan ? **Demanda Happy en planant au dessus d'elle.

**\- J'ai... Peut être... Mis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dans leurs boissons ?**

**\- Comment ça ? **Interrogea Erza, en s'approchant.

**\- Et bien... Une potion ?**

**\- ILS VONT SE TRANSFORMER EN POUSSIN GEANT ?! **S'écria Natsu affolé sous le regard blasé des autres mages, et Lucy lui mit un coup derrière la tête suivit de Grey, d'Erza et d'Happy.

**\- Mais non crétin ! **Souffla Lucy désespérée en regardant Natsu bouder

**\- Non non, à vrai dire c'est une potion, qui réunit deux personnes. En buvant la même potion à peu près en même temps, elle fait effet. Et étant donné, que je vous ai servi au même moment...**

**\- Mais a quoi elle consiste cette potion ? **Dit Grey l'air interrogateur

**\- Comme vous avez pu le voir, Gajeel et Levy ont été réunis par la potion, Levy a bougé à cause de l'effet. Ils ne peuvent pas se séparer plus d'un mètre, sinon la potion les réunira sans attendre, et s'ils essayent de résisté ils...**

**\- Ils ? **Demandèrent tous les mages, attendant avec attention la suite.

**\- Ils souffriront énormément... **Ajouta Mirajane d'un air sombre, puis un sourire éclatant se peint sur ses lèvres**, Mais sinon ça va !**

**\- Et ça dure combien de temps ? **S'enquit Gajeel l'air renfrogné

**\- Je dirais trois jours... Dans trois jours, à 23 heures vous serez libérés !**

**\- 3 JOURS ?! **S'étonnèrent les deux mages « enchainés »

**\- M-mais, ça sera la fin du festival... **murmura tristement Levy

**\- Au faite, **lança Lucy,** vous allez dormir comment si vous ne pouvez pas vous éloignez de plus d'un mètre ?**

Les deux mages concernés se regardèrent en même temps, l'air effaré, il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! 

**\- Je te préviens, chez moi, c'est le bordel ! **Lui prévenu Gajeel en levant les mains,** j'espère que ton lit est confortable !**

**\- Hein ? Hors de question que tu dormes dans mon lit ! Tu dormiras par terre !**

**\- Pas question ! Tu dormiras sur le sol, et moi dans ton lit !**

**\- Q-quoi ?! Non mais tu te gènes pas !**

**\- Pas du tout même !**

**\- Je te déteste ! T'es un égoïste !**

**\- Et bah c'est réciproque, petit rat de bibliothèque !**

Ils se retournèrent, et oublièrent l'effet de la potion, et furent ramenés de force dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils soupirèrent bruyamment en se fixant d'un mauvais œil, sous le regard consterné des autres mages, qui se demandèrent comment ils allaient faire pour s'entendre pendant 3 jours... 

Un peu plus tard, Levy ouvra la porte de sa chambre, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à toutes les habitantes du dortoir, et après qu'Erza lui ai donné un conseil, au cas où si Gajeel faisait quelque chose de bizarre, elle rentra dans son entre, le mage suivant ses pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il ouvra grand les yeux, étonné de voir mille et un livre stockaient dans sa chambre, elle était pourtant spacieuse, mais à cause des nombreux bouquins, on peinait à pouvoir marcher d'un pas libre. Il remarqua alors le grand lit en baldaquin, semblant alors assez confortable, il parcourra des yeux la pièce aux teintes vertes et chocolat. 

**\- Dis donc, on dirait une bibliothèque ici...**

**\- Ah parce que tu es déjà rentré dans une bibliothèque, **taquina Levy en croisant les mains devant sa poitrine.

**\- C'est qu'elle mord la Levy, **se moqua t-il en continuant son inspection. 

Elle soupira, se demandant comment elle allait le supporter pendant 3 longs jours, décidément depuis ce matin, la chance n'était pas de son côté ! Hors de question qu'elle dorme par terre, elle était encore chez elle ! Un grand bruit, l'intrigua, et elle découvrit Gajeel affalé sur son lit, les mains croisés derrière sa tête, sans aucune once de remord, il croisa son regard blasé. 

**\- Bon, si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans mon lit, **lança t-il l'air clément

**\- TON lit ?! Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur toi enco-**

Trop tard, elle était déjà dans les bras de Gajeel qui lui, souriait amusé, elle soupira bruyamment, énervée. Elle descendit du lit, en capitulant, elle était suffisamment fatiguée pour que le Dragon Slayer en rajoute une couche, et sans penser à sa magie. Elle lui tourna le dos, sans lui jeter un regard, et s'installa sur le canapé pas très loin du mage. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur elle, et sans se changer, elle s'endormit dessus.

Quant à Gajeel, lui était toujours allongé sur le lit du petit rat de bibliothèque qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond, et se sentit coupable, ça l'énervait de ressentir ce sentiment, il soupira en se levant, il se dirigea vers Levy, toujours blottie dans ses couettes. Il la prit dans ses bras, légère comme une plume, et la posa sur le lit. Puis d'un seul coup, sa culpabilité s'en alla, satisfait, il s'allongea près d'elle, et put enfin dormir, l'esprit tranquille. 

Les mages de Fairy tail déjeunaient tranquillement, même Grey et Natsu trop ensommeillés avaient la flemme de se battre. Tous parlaient, du festival qui se terminait le lendemain, et puis le principal sujet de la guilde, la potion de Mirajane ! Lucy se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait ça dans ses boissons, elle se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle regarderait à deux fois ce qu'elle commandera... On rigolait encore du souvenir de la veille, quand deux voix résonnèrent dans la guilde, réduisant les conversations pour écouter les deux mages.

**\- QUOI ?! MAIS TU N'AS PAS HONTE ?! **S'écria Levy, toute rouge, encore énervée

**\- DE QUOI MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT ?!**

**\- JE DORMAIS DANS LE CANAPE !**

**\- Levy t'as dormi dans le canap' ? **S'étonna Natsu en mâchant son déjeuner,** t'aurais du faire comme moi avec Lucy, je squatte tout le temps le lit de Luce, héhé**

**\- BAKA ! **Rougit Lucy en voyant les regards suspicieux et taquins des autres mages.

**\- Et alors ?! **Rétorqua Gajeel, en tapant du pied, en colère.

**\- Et alors ?! Alors dis-moi, comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit ?! AVEC TOI A MES COTES ?! Tu n'as pas honte !**

**\- Gajeel ... Appella Erza, l'air menaçant, tu aurais profité d'une jeune fille tout innocente ?**

**\- Quoi ?! 'tin, ce soir, je te laisserais sur ce putin de canapé, **siffla le mage d'acier en se dirigeant vers le bar, comme pour couper la conversation.

**\- GAJEEL ! Ne fais plus un seul pa-**

Toujours pas habitués, les deux mages se retrouvèrent encore dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, sous le regard plus qu'heureux de Mirajane qui pouffait derrière ses verres. 

**\- 'tin, ça aussi ça me fait chier ! **Rouspéta t-il en prenant le poignet de la jeune mage, pour qu'elle l'accompagne au bar.

**\- A-a-a-ttend tu marches trop vite !**

**\- C'est juste toi qui as de trop petites jambes,** ricana Gajeel

**\- Méchant !**

Ils s'assirent au comptoir, Levy en étant obligé, commandèrent leurs petits déjeuners, Lucy la rejoignit par solidarité, suivit de Cana et de Lisanna, la seule absente était Erza, partie pour une mission. Elles discutèrent joyeusement, sous l'oreille attentive de Gajeel faisant semblant d'être absorbé par son repas. 

**\- Alors Levy, tu vas porter quoi demain ? **S'impatienta Lisanna

**\- C'est que... Je ne pourrai pas maintenant ...**

**\- Ah ? Mais pourquoi donc ?**

**\- Beh avec Gajeel, il ne voudra pas venir avec moi... Vu qu'on est enchainé l'un à l'autre.**

**\- Alors t'en pense quoi Gajeel ? **Demanda Cana, en buvant une gorgée de bière.

**\- Moi ? J'm'en fiche, **fit le Dragon Slayer en haussant les épaules

**\- C'est vrai ?! **S'étonna Levy, en se retournant vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

**\- H-heu.. Ouais...**

**\- Merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir ! **S'écria Levy en l'enlaçant pendant quelques secondes. 

Elle retourna à sa discussion, laissant un Gajeel, le cœur retourné, il déglutit en se traitant d'imbécile, il revoyait encore dans ses prunelles menthe et chocolat, une étincelle de reconnaissance, et autre chose... Tout en se souvenant de ses bras fins qui l'avaient encerclé pendant quelques minis -secondes, il avait encore l'impression qu'elle le touchait. Il toussota pour se redonner contenance, et continua de tripoter son assiette se demandant bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

15 minutes plus tard, les jeunes amies de la mage étaient parties pour aller faire du shopping, qu'elle avait du refuser à cause de sa situation, et elle voyait mal Gajeel faire du lèche vitrine...

Elle se dandinait sur elle-même, l'air gênée, sous le regard étonné du mage d'acier qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait. 

**\- Gajeel... Tu ... Enfin on peut aller... au toilette ? **Balbutia la petite mage rouge comme une tomate

**\- H-hein ? Ah... Heu ouais...**

C'est sous les yeux amusé de Mirajane, que les deux mages se dirigèrent vers les toilettes tous les deux gênés, évitant de se regarder. 

**\- Bon... Tu... Bref, je reste ici...**

**\- Merci... Hum...**

Levy se plaça sur le siège des toilettes, en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, se demandant si la chance allait tourner en sa faveur, et s'il pouvait exister une situation encore plus gênante que celle-ci ? Bon celle de la veille était pas mal non plus ... Elle se rassura, en se disant qu'heureusement il ne devait pas être collé l'un à l'autre, comme une de ses héroïnes qu'elle avait lues dans un livre, sinon elle ne savait pas comment ils auraient fait. D'ailleurs, elle qui se demandait s'il exister une situation encore plus gênante que celle-ci, il y'en avait bien une ... celle du bain ! Pendant que l'autre était dans la baignoire, il devait rester retourné, en entendant seulement l'eau s'écoulait du robinet.

Quand le soir, ils finirent enfin de se laver, et de s'habiller, qui d'ailleurs Levy le menaça de le faire flamber et de le glacer grâce à son pouvoir si elle le voyait regarder pendant qu'elle mettait son pyjama, ce qu'il répondit par un petit Pff ... toute façon pourquoi j'aurai voulu regarder... Mais il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, et mourrait d'envie de se retourner rien que pour observer la petite mage seulement vêtu de sa propre peau laiteuse. Il secoua la tête, et se contrôla, puis un toussotement lui parvint a ses oreilles, il tourna la tête vers Levy, et fut déçu, elle était vêtu d'un pyjama plus bouffant, genre arrière grand-mère, à carreaux, très moche se dit-il, et bien trop grand pour elle.

Il se laissa aller sur le grand lit, fermant les yeux, mais il s'attendait à ce que la mage vienne aussi, seulement, elle s'était installée dans le minuscule canapé, et fermait déjà les yeux.

D'une moue embêté, il ressentait encore ce sentiment de culpabilité, mêlé d'une pointe d'envie à ce qu'elle dorme à ses côtés, comme la veille. 

**\- Hey, miss-je-sais-tout !**

**\- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, **soupira t-elle

**\- Ouais mais j'aime bien ce surnom. Bref, viens ! **Lui ordonna t-il en agitant la main vers le matelas

**\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?**

**\- 'Va pas me dire que t'as envie de dormir sur le canapé ? Allez viens, j'vais pas te bouffer !**

**\- Mais ...**

**\- Viens ! **Soupira t-il devant la moue suspicieuse de la mage 

D'un pas hésitant, elle rejoignit son lit avec délice, laissant échapper un petit soupir de bien être, elle s'installa dans les couettes qui lui avaient tant manqué, et se posa sur son oreiller fétiche. Elle jeta un regard au mage, qui lui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. 

**\- Au faite, merci !**

**\- De rien.**

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux mages écoutèrent la respiration de son partenaire, n'osant pas dire un autre mot de plus, de peur de briser ce silence si lourd. 

\- **Demain ça sera enfin fini !** Lâcha Levy attendant la réaction de son compagnon de chambre

**\- Ouais... Fini...**

Tous les deux semblèrent soudainement amers, se perdant dans leurs pensées. Levy, elle, était triste de quitter Gajeel, malgré qu'il soit tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, agaçant, et arrogant. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, mais ce que son cœur savait, c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Puis elle se dit, que ces jours ci, auront été l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui, après tout il lui restait encore le festival !

Gajeel, lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, d'accord il serait enfin libéré le lendemain, mais quitter cette petite miss-je-sais-tout aux yeux pistaches chocolat semblait l'attrister sans comprendre pourquoi. Décidément, son cerveau lui jouait des tours depuis quelques jours... 

**\- Au faite, j'avais une question,** dit Gajeel en se posant sur son coude**, pourquoi t'aimes lire ? Après tout c'est que des bouquins poussiéreux...**

**\- Au première abord, on pourrait penser ça, mais en ouvrant le livre, tu découvres pleins d'univers aussi incroyable les uns que les autres. Moi qui suis assez peureuse, je vis pleins d'aventures à travers le personnage principal... **Répondit-elle, la mine rêveuse, rien qu'en pensant à ses livres.

**\- Et pourquoi, tu 'deviendrais pas cette héroïne ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- En faisant des missions plus risqué, non parce que la dernière fois que tu as fait une mission, c'était pour décorer un jardin... **Se moqua Gajeel en laissant échapper un petit rire.

**\- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ...** Fit Levy surprise.

**\- Heu... Mirajane parle beaucoup, **rétorqua t-il, en détournant le regard, gêné.** Tu sais, la prochaine fois que je ferais une mission, t'auras qu'à venir avec moi...**

**\- Wouah, tu m'emmènerais, moi ? **lança t-elle moqueuse n'y croyant pas, puis en voyant le regard embarrassé du mage, elle ouvrit grand les yeux,** quoi ?! Tu ne rigoles pas ?**

**\- 'C'était pas censé être une blague... Bon oublie... **Soupira t-il mal à l'aise, en se roulant du côté opposé de la mage.

**\- Je suis partante ! **Souria t-elle enthousiaste**, tu n'oublieras pas sinon tu devras... avoir un gage ?! Bon bonne nuit !  
**

Elle se blottie dans sa couverture, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. Gajeel, lui souriait dans sa barbe, heureuse qu'elle ait acceptée puis il se retourna et tomba sur la petite mage, déjà dans ses songes. Il s'allongea un peu plus près d'elle, la fixant toujours, son regard tomba sur ses joues toutes rouges, un doux sourire dessinait sur ses lèvres pêches, surement du à cause de sa proposition.

Il mourrait d'envie de s'approcher, et savourait ce fruit si défendu. Il soupira de dépit, évidemment qu'il ne le ferait pas, il n'était pas un pervers après tout. Mais allongé près d'elle, il en profita quand même (Note de Stiitch : t'as vu Ondinette je n'ai pas fait la faute xDD) pour passer ses bras autour de la fine taille de la mage, la faisant rapprocher de son torse. Le dragon Slayer huma à pleins poumons le parfum de la mage, et s'endormit souriant, rapidement en pensant à la réaction qu'elle aurait le lendemain. 

Le lendemain soir, vers 21 heures... H-2 ...

Tout Magnolia était en ébullition, ce soir, était la grande cérémonie de fermeture du festival d'été de la ville attendu par la foule de gens qui pavanaient dans les rues de Magnolia. Levy en trépignait d'impatience, elle avait toujours adoré les feux d'artifice, voir les couleurs éclataient dans le ciel, l'emplissait d'émerveillement.

Les mages de Fairy Tail s'était donné rendez vous à l'arbre multicolore, la plupart étaient déjà là. Levy et Gajeel arrivèrent un peu en retard, à cause déjà de la potion, et que Levy ne pouvait pas avancer trop vite à cause de ses geta, des sandales de bois portées en été et spécialement avec les yukatas.

Lucy se jeta sur elle, un sourire aux lèvres, Levy ne put qu'apercevoir qu'elle avait mis un kimono de couleur noir au motif rose bonbon, le tout dans une coiffure ramené en un chignon délaissé. 

**\- Levy-chan ! Aaah je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus, j'ai eu peur !**

**\- Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Bah... à cause de Gajeel voyons ! _Lança Cana, en s'incrustant dans la conversation, suivi de Lisanna._**

**\- Non, au contraire, il a été super sympa avec moi ! **Rougit Levy.

**\- Oooh, le Dragon Slayer d'acier fonderait t-il pour notre petite Levy ? **Taquina Lucy en adressant un regard à Gajeel qui se renfrogna

**\- Ça jamais !**

Il eut un petit blanc gênant, personne n'osait dire un mot après la réponse franche du mage. Levy était intérieurement blessée, évidemment, à quoi s'attendait-elle après tout ? Qu'il lui déclare sa flamme ? Elle soupira discrètement, déçue. 

**\- Hum... HEY ! ET SI NOUS ALLIONS AUX STANDS ? **Proposa Cana, en buvant une petite gorgée de bière, qu'elle avait rangée dans son yukata de couleur bleu ciel.

**\- AYE SIR !**

La petite troupe s'avança dans la rue éclairait par les milliers de lanternes multicolores, tandis que Levy marchait aux côtés de Gajeel, regardant les étales avec un air émerveillé, il la regardait discrètement, et la trouvait vraiment très belle. Elle portait un long yukata de couleur rose, presque beige, aux motifs de fleurs roses. ( .  )

Les lueurs des lanternes illuminaient ses cheveux bleutés ramenés en une queue de cheval sur le côté laissant quelques mèches s'encadraient sur son visage fin. Un sourire éclatant se peint sur son visage, et elle plongea son regard dans celui du mage, et son cœur fit un bond de trois mètre, voir plus, en voyant les étincelles dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Elle lui fit signe de se pencher, et lui présenta une magnifique broche à mettre dans les cheveux. Elle se mordait les lèvres de convoitise, mourant d'envie de l'avoir, tandis que le mage semblait hypnotiser par ses lèvres habillées d'un gloss framboise. 

**\- [...] Alors, tu en penses quoi ?**

Il releva la tête, d'un air étonné. 

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Je disais, je ne sais pas si je l'achète... Tu en pense quoi toi ?** Souria tendrement Levy.

**\- Heu... fais comme tu veux...**

**\- Je prends ça pour un oui !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut enfin la broche, et souria toute contente de l'avoir enfin, seulement elle n'arrivait pas à la fixer dans ses cheveux, déçue, une petit moue se dessina sur ses lèvres. Gajeel lui prit la broches de ses mains, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il posa une main sur sa nuque faisant sursauter la mage, tandis que son autre main faisait glisser l'accessoire dans sa chevelure. Il se recula de plusieurs pas, et l'observa.

Elle pencha la tête, tout en touchant le bijou, qui était formé d'une baguette chocolat, au bout, de petites fleurs de cerisiers tombaient en cascades avec en leur centre, de petites pierres précieuses roses. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, et posa son regard sur le mage qui ne l'a quittait pas des yeux. 

**\- Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? **Demanda la petite mage les joues toutes rouges.

**\- 'peut aller... **Fit-il gêné, en baissant le regard, rougissant un peu.

**\- Tu n'aimes pas montrer tes sentiments hein ?**

**\- De quoi tu veux parler ?!**

**\- Rien rien... **Répondit –elle évasement**, en souriant, tiens si on allait là-bas ?!**

Ils marchèrent et visitèrent pleins de stands, de jeux, de nourritures, de magie, les yeux toujours aussi émerveillés, elle s'était arrêtée devant un magasin de livre, aux couvertures des plus anciennes, jusqu'à des plus récentes, seulement lorsqu'elle se retourna, pour poser une question à Gajeel, elle ne vit personne, elle fronça les sourcils, et vit ce dernier marchait un peu plus loin, mais déjà une foule de gens absorbait sa silhouette. 

**\- GAAAJEEEEL !** L'appela t-elle, en essayant de courir et cria son nom au moins 3 trois fois, **rah maudite chaussures !**

Elle se força à avancer plus vite, mais à cause de ses geta, et de son kimono des plus gênants, pas moyens d'aller plus vite, et hors de question que la potion fasse effet ici, dans cette rue bondait de monde ! Elle le chercha des yeux, toujours plus vite, mais elle ne vit que des gens s'amusaient, à rire habiller de yukata plus coloré l'un que l'autre, puis le bruit assourdissant assaillit ses oreilles. Mais elle ne vit pas quelqu'un marchait trop près d'elle, et la poussa sans la voir. Elle s'apprêta à tomber lorsqu'une main ferme l'attrapa par la taille, cette fameuse main la remit par terre. 

**\- T'es pire qu'une enfant ! On 'peut jamais te quitter des yeux ! **S'exaspéra Gajeel

**\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! **Bouda Levy en croisant les mains sur son obi (sa ceinture xD),** tu es parti avant, et tu marches beaucoup trop vite pour moi !**

**\- Quand j'dis que t'es une enfant, **s'amusa t-il en voyant l'air buté de la mage, bon il ne reste qu'une solution. 

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, il lui prit la main, et commença à marcher devant lui, suivit de Levy qui eut un peu de mal à le suivre au début. Toute rougissante, elle observait la grande main de Gajeel enlaçait dans la sienne, et une chaleur l'envahit de toute part.

Levy épia discrètement le profil du mage, et rougit encore plus, elle mourrait d'envie d'enfouir son nez dans son cou, de lui caresser sa longue chevelure noire, et elle remarqua alors qu'il s'était habillé d'un yukata gris mis à la va vite, lorsqu'elle remonta son regard au niveau de ses yeux, elle découvrit avec stupeur, qu'il l'observait accompagné d'un petit sourire coin. Empourprée, elle baissa la tête, afin de cacher au maximum ses rougeurs. 

**\- Tiens, il est déjà 22 heures ! **S'étonna une voix, a côté d'eux, s'adressant à son amie.** Dans une heure et 10 minutes, les feux d'artifices commenceront !**

**\- Il ne reste plus qu'une heure...**

**\- Ouais... Au faite, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu détestes la plage ? **Demanda Gajeel tout en continuant d'avancer devant lui.

**\- Je ne déteste pas la plage, d'ailleurs j'adore y aller la nuit ! C'est magnifique ! Mais je n'aime pas me mettre en maillot de bain... **Répondit-elle gênée d'aborder un sujet aussi embarrassant avec lui.** D'ailleurs, tu sais que c'est à la plage qu'on aura la meilleure vue pour voir le feu d'artifice ?!**

**\- Ah ... Je vois aussi que tu adores les feux d'artifices aussi...**

**\- Qui n'aime pas ça ? C'est magnifique ! Tu ne trouves pas ?**

**\- Mouais, **dit-il en haussant les épaules,** j'ai jamais vraiment eut le temps d'en regarder un...**

**\- Et bien il faut une première fois à tout ! Tu verras, celui de Magnolia est le meilleur ! **S'exclama t-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

**\- Si tu le dis... **Bourgeonna t-il ne pensant qu'à s'emparer des lèvres de la mage. 

Pendant une heure, ils marchèrent d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Magnolia en flânant, puis à 22h55, ils devaient rejoindre les autres mages de Fairy Tail dans une place, pour pouvoir aller voir le feu d'artifice tous ensemble. Ils n'y avaient pas encore tout le monde, Levy vit Natsu entrain d'embêter Lucy, Grey mangeant un esquimau en compagnie de Jubia, Wendy rougissait en regardant Roméo. Tandis que Cana, elle était assise par terre en discutant avec Macao, le maitre et Gildartz autour d'un saké. Mirajane rigolait avec sa plus jeune sœur, mais elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre et au nouveau couple.

Soudain, l'horloge sonna 23 heures, et les deux mages se regardèrent du blanc des yeux, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement. C'est Gajeel qui lâcha en premier la main de Levy et se recula de plus d'un mètre, tout en continuant de fixer la jeune mage. 

**\- Hey c'est génial ! **S'écria Lucy en accourant près de Levy, le sortilège est passé !** Vous ne serez plus obligé d'être collé maintenant !**

**\- Heu oui... **Bafouilla Levy triste regardant sa main autrefois tenu par Gajeel.** Gajeel ! Tu viens ? On va voir le feu d'artifice !**

**\- Allez Gajeel , GAJEEL, GAJEEL ! **S'écrièrent les mages en cœur mené par Happy qui faisait le maestro.

**\- 'TIN, lâche-moi maintenant ! J'veux pas aller voir ce feu d'artifice, donc lâche-moi ! Tu m'soûles ! **Lâcha t-il brusquement faisant interrompre la symphonie d'Happy.

**\- Je... **Bredouilla Levy, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. 

Elle se recula de plusieurs pas, elle secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés n'osant pas y croire, et se retourna pour courir le plus vite possible, lorsqu'elle fut éloigner de plus d'un mètre, elle se dit que le sortilège était bel et bien fini, et qu'en même temps il avait emporté avec lui, les trois jours passaient avec le mage d'acier.

Quand Levy disparu sous la foule de visiteurs venu se précipiter pour voir l'évènement qui allait commencer dans 20 minutes, les autres mages regardèrent avec mépris le Dragon Slayer. Il était resté les bras ballants, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, mais c'était ces imbéciles de mages qui l'avaient énervé ! Ses compagnons de guilde passèrent devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, il avait fait pleurer la fille la plus gentille de la guilde (bon sans compter Wendy). Seul Natsu était resté lui tenir compagnie. 

**\- Hey Gaj' !**

**\- Quoi ? **Soupira t-il en se massant les tempes.

**\- Moi j'sais que tu t'en veux, en faite, tu voulais pas la faire pleurer, mais vu que t'es pas doué... **Expliqua Natsu en pensant à voix haute.

**\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Baka ...**

**\- Bah, moi je sais au moins que j'ai des sentiments pour Lucy, je suis moins crétin que toi ! **Rétorqua t-il en le toisant.

**\- C'est pas nouveau, ça tout le monde le savait... **S'exaspéra le Dragon Slayer.

**\- Nani ?! Rah... Et comment ça tout le monde le savait ?!**

**\- Bah... Tu rigoles comme un imbécile quand elle est là... Bon en y réfléchissant, t'es toujours un crétin ... Tu dors toujours dans son lit, **Ajouta t-il en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Mirajane,** et puis t'arrêtes pas de la fixer.**

**\- Comme toi alors...**

**\- Hein ?!**

**\- Bah ouais, tout ce que tu viens de dire, tu le fais, alors on donne des leçons aux autres hein ?! **Souria en coin Natsu, alors tu viens de comprendre ou pas ?

**\- J'y crois pas... Un baka comme toi m'a appris un truc.. **Souffla t-il ahuri.

**\- Hey ! Je suis encore là ! Bon, je vais rejoindre Luce, tu devrais la même chose ... Au faite, elle a laissé tombé ça, **S'indigna t-il puis il désigna un petit objet avant de partir.

Mais c'était sa broche qu'elle avait acheté tout à l'heure ! Il la ramassa, et en la regardant, il ressentit encore ce picotement au niveau de son cœur, sayez, sa culpabilité revenait, mais mêlé avec un sentiment qu'il venait de découvrir... Il se mit alors à arpenter ciel et terre, avec l'espoir de la revoir dans une rue, ou un stand, mais aucune trace de Levy. Il se mit à réfléchir à un endroit où elle aurait pu aller... 

_\- Je ne déteste pas la plage, d'ailleurs j'adore y aller la nuit ! C'est magnifique ! Mais je n'aime pas me mettre en maillot de bain... Répondit-elle gênée d'aborder un sujet aussi embarrassant avec lui. D'ailleurs, tu sais que c'est à la plage qu'on aura la meilleure vue pour voir le feu d'artifice ?!_

_\- Ah ... Je vois aussi que tu adores les feux d'artifices aussi..._

_\- Qui n'aime pas ça ? C'est magnifique ! Tu ne trouves pas ?_

Mais bien sûr ! La plage ! Il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, dérangeant et bousculant les visiteurs qui l'insultèrent en retour, mais il s'en fichait, il allait bientôt rejoindre sa Miss-je-sais-tout, sa broche emprisonnait entre ses mains, il allait s'excuser (même si l'idée même de s'excuser le rendait nauséeux) et tout s'arrangerait !

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la plage, il parcouru du regard les kilomètres de sable, mais aucune trace de la mage, il soupira désespéré, il était prêt à s'en aller, pour chercher dans un autre endroit, quand il sentit ce fameux parfum, de fruits rouges mélangeait à l'odeur salée de la mer chatouillait ses narines. L'espoir le regagna, et suivit cette piste. Il descendit la pente de sable, et la découvrit près des vagues, assise en se tenant les genoux, la tête dans ces derniers. Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus il pouvait apercevoir les sursauts de ses épaules. Pleins de remords, il fit les derniers pas qui le menaient à elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle le pardonnerait. 

**\- Levy ?**

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il sursauta de surprise, elle n'était pas du tout entrain de pleurer, au contraire, elle souriait ! 

**\- Tu en as mis du temps ... **Fit Levy dans un air de reproche.

**\- Que.. T'étais pas censé m'engueuler ? **S'étonna t-il en tombant des nus.

**\- Je peux le faire si tu veux, ça me dérange pas plus que ça, **souria t-elle amusée en plongeant ses yeux pistaches dans ceux rouges de Gajeel.

**\- Mais... J'tai vu pleuré en partant... J'suis pas fou...**

**\- C'était pas très sympa tu sais ! **Soupira t-elle en reposant sa tête sur ses genoux, se perdant dans la contemplation de la mer,** mais bon, en y réfléchissant, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer... Tu me détestes, j'aurai du m'en douter, mais... au fond de moi, je voulais que tu m'aimes, comme moi je t'aime, bon je vois que ça n'a pas marché, et que ça a été une catastrophe, donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça...**

**\- Je suis désolé !**

**\- Et puis, maintenant, regardons le bon côté des choses, le sortilège a été brisé, tu n'es plus obligé de rester avec moi.**

**\- 'tin tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! **S'impatienta t-il ,** JE M'EXCUSE !**

**\- Ah ?**

**\- Je.. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer... Et je ne voulais pas dire ça non plus, c'est à cause de ses crétins, ils m'ont énervé ...**

**\- Mhm...**

**\- Et, Natsu m'a fait réalisé quelque chose, oui je sais Natsu, c'est bizarre, mais... HOY ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!**

**\- Si c'est pour me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà, c'est pas la peine... **Souffla tristement Levy.

**\- Elle m'écoute pas, **soupira t-il agacé,** MERDE JE T'AIME !**

**\- Non mais Gajeel ça ne sert à rien...**

**\- J'y crois pas... Normalement toutes les filles commencent à pleurer devant une déclaration, et elle ose me dire que ça sert à rien, **souffla t-il dans sa barbe 

Agacé, et surtout vexé dans son égo, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se lever. Ses grands yeux noisette l'interrogeaient du regard, et sans crier gare, il l'embrassa tendrement, prenant d'assaut ses lèvres de couleur framboise. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il rompit ce baiser avec toute la volonté du monde. 

**\- T'as compris ou je recommence ?**

**\- Finalement je ne sais pas ... **Souria t-elle taquine, en le défiant,** je voudrais être sur, tu sais... au cas où ...**

**\- Juste pour s'assurer... **acquiesça t-il sur le même ton. 

Il reprit avidement ses lèvres, ne leur laissant pas une seconde de répit. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux au premier contact de leurs bouches l'unes contre l'autre, une brise chaude les enveloppaient comme une étreinte. Il posa ses deux mains d'un geste possessif sur les hanches de la jeune fille, qui elle, encerclait son cou à l'aide de ses bras, les rapprochant de plus en plus. Leurs poumons envoyaient des signaux de détresse, et ils durent avec regret se séparer, leurs lèvres se frôlant à quelques millimètres.

Levy enfouie sa tête dans la nuque du mage, en se disant qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire ça, elle lui caressa doucement sa longue chevelure noire. Elle leva de quelques centimètres son visage, abandonnant sa timidité pour donner quelques petits baisers le long de son cou pour remonter lentement sur sa mâchoire, et sans s'en rendre compte le mage d'acier retint sa respiration plus elle s'approchait sa bouche de la sienne. Seulement, elle resta les lèvres suspendues à quelques millimètres des siennes, s'amusant à les rapprocher et à les éloigner de suite. Frustré, Gajeel émit un petit grognement insatisfait, ce qui fit rire Levy.

**\- Quoi ? **Ronchonna Gajeel agacé

**\- Et tu dis que c'est moi l'enfant hein ?**

**\- J'pense pas qu'un gosse ferait ça ...**

Et comme pour démontrer ses propos, il assaillit les lèvres de son amante, la prenant par surprise, il l'incita à ouvrir ses lèvres, et glissa sa langue dans celle de sa partenaire, jouant mutuellement ensemble. Sans s'en apercevoir, ses mains se baladaient sur son corps, faisant monter le désir du couple, tout doucement, ils s'allongèrent sur le sable, et il reprit le contrôle. Gajeel baisa la clavicule de la mage toute rougissante, tandis qu'il desserrait son obi (mdrr allez pour une fois que je sais un truc en japonais, je le répète, c'est la ceinture XD), son visage s'approchait lentement de sa poitrine, découvrant ainsi un joli soutien gorge de couleur beige en dentelle, il remonta son regard au visage de Levy, et la vit totalement rouge, voir violette, il lui souria taquin. 

-** T'es vraiment rouge, t'as chaud ?**

**\- Toi par contre, tu es vraiment méchant,** bouda t-elle,** c'est la première fois... fin qu'on me fait ça ...**

**\- Encore mieux ! **Répondit-il en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. 

La pauvre Levy ne savait pas quoi faire, évidemment elle avait lu quelques livres avec des scènes lemons, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à le pratiquer ! Allongée au sol, son yukata à moitié ouvert, Gajeel au dessus d'elle l'embrassant, elle espérait que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir ici, sinon elle mourrait de honte ! Hésitante, elle entreprit de passer ses mains dans le yukata de Gajeel afin de le déshabiller à son tour, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, le mage la laissa faire, en l'aidant un petit peu. Sans le savoir, ça l'attendrissait de savoir qu'elle essayait timidement d'entreprendre des choses avec lui, et lui caressa tendrement sa chevelure azuré qu'il avait bien pris le soin de lui détacher ses cheveux, et partait à présent en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, les yeux remplient de désir. 

**\- Tu veux continuer ? **Demanda soudainement le Dragon Slayer

**\- Je...**

**\- Tu sais, je comprendrais. **Continua Gajeel en se reculant, s'éloignant ainsi de la mage.

**\- Non ! C'est juste que c'est gênant de dire ça...**

**\- Essaye toujours, **lui répondit –il un sourire en coin. 

Mieux qu'une réponse, elle lui reprit les lèvres, et comprenant le message, il approfondit le baiser. Il écarta les pans de son yukata pour remonter progressivement sa main sur sa jambe, faisant frissonner Levy, elle avait l'impression que chaque caresse allumait en feu en elle. Ses mains vagabondèrent à présent au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune fille, qui sursauta ne s'y attendant pas. Il décida alors, d'aller tout doucement pour la brusquer le moins possible, il voulait avant tout faire monter le désir chez la mage.

Il effleura lentement son buste, et remarqua que sa respiration s'était accélérée, ce qui était un bon signe se dit-il. Il fit glisser les manches de son Yukata rose sur son épaule, la laissant ainsi à moitié dévêtu, et tout en embrassant son épaule dénudée, il entreprit d'enlever le bout de tissus beige qui le dérangeait. Et puis il se recula afin d'admirer le buste de la jeune fille, cette dernière essayant vainement de cacher sa poitrine détourna le regard gênée. 

**\- Ah non ! Regarde pas, ils sont vraiment petits tu sais... **Bafouilla Levy complexée.

**\- Plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon non ? Et puis tu sais je les ai déjà vu... **Dit –il en l'embrasant du regard ce qui la fit rougir en baissant le regard en se souvenant de la scène dans la mer. 

Il s'attaqua alors à embrasser amoureusement chaque parcelle de sa poitrine, laissant Levy soupirant comme pour s'abandonner au désir. Encouragé par la réaction de la mage des mots, il continua de plus belle, léchant le bout de ses seins, gonflaient de désir, elle tressaillit quand il se mit à mordiller du bout de ses dents les deux chairs rosée pointées. Ils ressentirent tous les deux, une onde chaude envahir leurs bas du ventre, voulant continuer à faire grimper l'ivresse de la jeune fille, il laissa sa main montait de plus en plus au niveau de sa cuisse. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser fougueusement de nouveau, quand un bruit sourd résonna à des milliers de kilomètres. Surpris, ils levèrent la tête tous deux, et découvrirent avec émerveillement des millions de couleurs éclataient dans le ciel.

Les yeux grand ouverts Levy trouvait cela magnifique, et dire qu'ils avaient une vue imprenable, la meilleure ! Elle essayait de graver dans son esprit, le spectacle, mais Gajeel jaloux qu'elle l'ait laissé pour un vulgaire feu d'artifice, remit plus de fougue dans ses caresses. Tout en massant sa poitrine, il laissa une main s'aventurait dans son intimité, et ce qu'il le surprit, mouillé ! Il effleura d'un de ses doigts la surface de sa peau. Levy était tant hypnotisé par le spectacle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce que Gajeel fabriquait, mais lorsqu'il effectua des sortes de rond, elle ne put retenir un gémissement qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille aiguisé du mage. Heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait chez elle, il l'embrassa de nouveau, en continuant sa caresse.

Il décida de déshabiller totalement la jeune femme, se laissant totalement faire. Et à la lueur des feux d'artifice, qui illuminaient le corps élancé de Levy, il eut l'impression que son bas ventre se tordait de désir, et il s'attarda à nouveau sur sa poitrine.

Il revint à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, caressant d'une main habile son intimité, et décida d'introduire doucement son index, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se cambra et poussa un long gémissement érotique. Honteuse du bruit qu'elle venait d'émettre elle posa une main sur sa bouche, et se consuma intérieurement quand il entama un va et vient sentant son ventre se tordre de tout les sens. Gajeel l'entendit haletait montant en crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'il introduisait un autre doigt, puis son majeur, il la sentait pour son plus grand bonheur de plus en plus ouverte. 

**\- Tu es sûr ? **Redemanda t-il l'air tout de même soucieux.

**\- J'en ai vraiment envie ! Et puis j'ai confiance en toi...**

Son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment qu'il pouvait maintenant reconnaitre : l'amour. Fou de joie, il l'embrassa langoureusement comme pour la remercier. Il décida d'accélérer un peu le pas, en collant sa virilité gonflait par le désir, sur l'intimité dévoilée, ce qui encore d'autres gémissements plus sonores de la part de Levy se mordant les lèvres. Il la rassura du mieux qu'il pût, lui assurant que malheureusement elle aurait mal pendant quelques secondes, mais que tout irait mieux ensuite.

Elle hocha la tête, s'accrochant aux prunelles sanglantes de son amoureux, il la trouva absolument magnifique en observant les nouvelles nuances des couleurs de l'artifice dansaient dans ses yeux. Il lui écarta ses cuisses d'un geste tendre, et un mouvement de reins, il la pénétra d'un seul coup, pour lui épargner d'avoir trop mal. Elle poussa un cri plaintif, montrant qu'elle avait eut très mal, une petite larme salée s'évada de ses yeux que Gajeel s'empressa de lécher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Petit à petit, il recommença un va et vient très lent, faisant languir la mage des mots, qui n'avait pas de mots pour décrire le sentiment qui l'assaillait.

Grisés tous les deux par la bouffée de désir montant en chacun d'eux, Levy ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus retenir ces cris, excitant encore plus le mage montait sur elle, elle se cambra et enroula ses deux jambes sur les hanches de son partenaire, ce qui était très apprécié par ce dernier. Il accéléra intensément la cadence, le cœur battant, leurs soupirs se mêlant à ceux des artifices, il s'attaqua à nouveau sur la poitrine, la faisant haleter de plus belle, n'en pouvant plus, il accentua ses coups de bassins en rythme avec celui de Levy, sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver au point de non retour, il l'embrassa sensuellement tout le long de son cou.

Deux cris rauques s'échappèrent de leurs bouches brisant ainsi le silence presque religieux de la plage, seulement occupait par les bruits sonores du spectacle, leurs corps brillants par la sueur. Il posa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune fille qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, puis sur ses lèvres. Il roula sur le côté, la prenant dans ses bras, et regardèrent le bouquet final se dessinait dans le ciel. 

-** Au faite... j'ai raté les feux d'artifices à cause de toi ! **Se rappela t-elle une moue s'incurva ses lèvres gonflées et rougissante.

**\- On était un peu occupé non ?** S'amusa t-il en voyant l'air fâchée sur son visage délicieusement rouge.

**\- Oh mon dieu...**

**\- Pas tant que ça, **rigola t-il en caressant ses cheveux bleutés désormais tout emmêlés.

**\- J'ai ... on a fait ça sur la plage !** Lâcha Levy stupéfaite, rouge de honte,** t'imagines si quelqu'un était venu ?!**

**\- Oui mais personne n'est venu, et d'ailleurs on pourrait même recommencer... **Lui lança t-il taquin en baladant sensuellement ses mains sur son corps.

**\- Quoi ?! Ah non, on doit rejoindre les autres ! Ils doivent se demander où on est et ce qu'on a fait !**

**\- J'ai très envie de leur dire, pas toi ? Juste pour voir leur têtes,** lui susurra t-il à l'oreille

**\- Gajeel ! Je te préviens si tu me fais ça, je te tue ! **Menaça Levy en commençant à se rhabiller.

**\- N'empêche ça aurait été drôle ...** Soupira t-il déçu.

**\- N'empêche je suis déçue, je n'ai pas pu voir les feux d'artifices... Bon bah ça sera pour la prochaine fois !**

**\- Et si la prochaine fois, on refait la même chose ?**

**\- Quoi ?! Ah non ! La prochaine tu me laisses tranquille !**

En réponse, il lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de l'aider à s'habiller. Et il se rappela soudain qu'il avait sa broche.

Je l'avais perdu ?! Merci Gajeel ! Lui souria t-elle reconnaissante puis elle se hissa sur ses pieds et lui donna un baiser, qu'il répondit immédiatement. Non non Gajeel, on rejoint les autres !

Quelques minutes, après maintes et maintes embrassades, ils quittèrent la plage, et rejoignirent le grand arbre multicolore. La plupart des mages étaient encore là, notamment les mages de tout à l'heure, ils étaient inquiet, car cela faisait à présent une heure qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Levy, ni le mage d'acier, ils commençaient à se poser des questions... Seulement lorsqu'ils les virent arrivés, ils eurent tous un sourire malicieux et taquin aux lèvres, devinant très bien ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le feu d'artifice, après tout ils n'étaient pas très discrets.

Levy avait les cheveux emmêlés comme pas possible et surtout détaché, seulement une petite mèche était retenue par la broche et surtout il y'avait du sable dans ses cheveux... Son yukata était moins bien mis qu'en début de soirée, ses joues étaient rouges pivoines, tandis que le mage d'acier lui lançait un sourire taquin, sa main emmêlait dans la sienne. Mais les mages s'aperçurent très vite, qu'outre les regards gênés et moqueur du nouveau couple, il y'avait de l'amour dans l'air...

Cana ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique ; 

**\- Ah alors vous avez vu le feu d'artifice, il était magnifique ! Tu ne trouves pas Levy-chan ?**

**\- Ah... Heu... Oui, **souria t-elle gênée car elle ne l'avait pas vu du tout trop occupée à faire autre chose...

**\- Et toi Gajeel tu l'as trouvé comment ? **demanda Lucy en lui lançant un regard évoquent.

**\- Absolument magnifique, **répondit-il en fixant les prunelles chocolat de Levy. 

Le lendemain à la guilde...

Les mages étaient tous heureux, encore un nouveau couple à Fairy Tail ! Ils lançaient des petits regards à l'attention du petit couple posté devant le panneau d'affichage des missions.

Levy se blottissait dans les bras de son nouveau petit ami, qui lui posait sa tête sur le haut de son crâne. Ils regardaient attentivement les différentes missions accrochaient sur le panneau mais aucune ne leur plaisait...

**\- Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on range une bibliothèque pour une mission ? **S'étrangla Gajeel

**\- Beh... C'est une proposition...**

**\- Non non, tiens, celle-ci est beaucoup mieux ! **Rétorqua t-il en prenant des mains une affiche, leur mission était de capturer des bandits pour un joli pactole.

**\- Mais...**

**\- J't'avais promis que je t'emmènerai en mission non ?**

**\- J'avais oubliée, **fit-elle embarrassée

**\- Ah bah c'est sympa ! **se vexa t-il puis il prit sa main pour l'embarquer en dehors de la guilde,** allez pas besoin de parler plus, on fait cette mission tous les deux !**

Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, il se retourna vers la mage qui l'avait pris de plein fouet. Étonnée, elle haussa un sourcil l'air interrogateur.****

**\- Au faite... T'as un gage toi... t'avais oublié la promesse !**

**\- Oh non, **murmura t-elle l'air stressée,** s'il te plait Gajeel... Pas trop méchant hein ?!**

**\- Ah ah, pas d'escuse miss-je-sais-tout ! Ton gage sera...**

**\- ?**

**\- De m'embrasser ! **Lui souria t-il en lui remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille,** devant toute la guilde !**

D'une petite moue qu'il adorait, elle lui attrapa le col de son T-shirt et le rabaissa afin de le mettre à sa hauteur et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et elle sentit qu'il avait sourit sur ses lèvres avant de le continuer plus fougueusement sous les rires et les applaudissements des mages.

Mirajane, elle avait les coudes sur le bar vide, les mains sur ses joues, un air rêveur, elle avait encore réussi une mission. Elle jeta un regard en biais à sa potion posé près des _bouteilles de jus de fruit et d'eau_, et elle se dit que la potion n'avait pas qu'enchainés leurs corps mais aussi leurs cœurs...

Puis d'un sourire malicieux, elle regarda discrètement le mage de feu se battant avec Grey, et Lucy discutait joyeusement avec Erza en buvant un verre de _jus de fruit_, Happy sur ses genoux.

**\- Mira ! Sers moi un _verre d'eau_ j'ai trop soif, **souffla Natsu en arrivant sur le comptoir.

**\- Mais tout de suite... **Répondit-elle un sourire mystérieux dessinait sur ses lèvres

-

Taaaalaaaaaaaa :D Bon c'est un OS écrit y'a pas mal de temps, et j'me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas le mettre sur fanfiction ? Bon, j'espère que le lemon vous a plu, car j'me souviens que lorsque je l'avais écris, je ne rigolai pas XDD Chuis sur, que j'étais toute rouge, mais bon, c'est pour le bien des fan de lemon *^*  
VOila voila, je vous fais de gros gros bisous


End file.
